Alli Loves Drew
by emogiigiivampfreak629
Summary: these are the first 3 chapters for now its kind of fluff but its gonna be way more mature in the later chapters enjoy,inbox & review xoxo :


_**Alli loves Drew**_

**After i left degrassi i ran home sobbing how can drew do this to me?i thought he liked me but i thought wrong and now his mom thinks im some kind of slut .why do i always pick the wrong guys?first johnny and now drew but the thing is i loved johnny because he was my first but im starting to figure out i love drew way more and it scares me because he's a player. I am done with him even though i don't want to be hopefully everything works out i love him so much i thought wiping my tears as i entered my house. good thing my mom wasn't around and continued crying and ran to my room when i got there .i opened my draw and grabbed the blade I haven't used since i found out Johnny lied to me about being a virgin when we had sex and without a thought I put it to my wrist having flashbacks of me and drew of when we were happy and then tonight...i didn't notice how deep i was cutting until i opened my eyes and saw the blood my last thoughts before i was out was this quote the bleeding wont stop i cut too deep my hand is numb im falling asleep the pain is great when i needed you most you decided to leave my face is wet why am i crying?your making her laugh while im here dying then all i heard was Sav shouting my name...**

**Chapter 2: Questions and possible Therapy!.**

**i woke up and was surrounded by so many voices afraid to open my eyes afraid to see the light then i thought of drew and tears ran down my face and i heard Sav "Alli! What's wrong where does it hurt ill get the doctor!" so that's where i was the hospital...i was hoping i was dead how can drew do this! i wish everything was a dream i thought and more tears ran down my face as i opened my eyes"Alli please tell me what's wrong why will you hurt yourself?" and i whispered desperate "drew doesn't want me anymore" and started sobbing he pulled me in for a hug and said "that bastard is going to pay""please don't hurt him" i whispered and fell asleep in my big brothers arms wishing i was with my parents in bollywood right now. When i woke up Sav was gone im guessing he's at school sav will never miss school i thought playing with the wire that was connected to the needles i feel so weak.. i can barely move i heard the door open and the nurse came in"Alliah bhandari hello im nurse Sarah how are you feeling today" she said looking at me with a concerned look "I feel sort of weak..."i said"thats from loosing so much blood that will wear off in a few days you should really eat something though" she told me and handed me a tray of food "no thank you im not hungry" I said to her."ok sweetie i will leave it here just in case you change your mind" she told me smiling"thanks"i said "oh and there are some people here to visit you they say they are family all though some of them look nothing like you" she said smiling "oh.."i said kind of confused and just went along with it "ok Hun ill send them in now" she said and left the room about five minutes later i heard the door open and saw Clare with Eli of course k.c, Jenna, Dave, Connor and Wesley Jenna and Clare ran to me Clare had tears in her eyes and let them go once she was next to me "Oh my god Alli..."Jenna and Clare choked out at the same time i put my arms around both of them as they sobbed"im **

**Ok" i whispered feeling weak again K.C Dave Connor Eli and Wesley had tears in their eyes too but k.c Dave and Eli were trying to act manly about it" its okay not to be okay guys "I told them getting more weak...then all of them came one at a time hugging me and giving me get well soon cards and balloons, then i noticed how much people cared for me and how much people i would of left behind last night if sav haven't found me when he did. Breaking the silence i said "oh my god what are you guys doing here? The exams!" i tried to yell but it came out as a whisper." some of us took the exams and met up ,and skipped the rest of the day"K.C said my eyes widen and i said "Clare you have the gifted exam too remember?" 'ill retake it your more important Alli"clare said i just nodded****and smiled at her. Then the nurse came in the room"Im sorry but there are more people here to visit Alliah and the doctor said you guys must leave" everyone left one at a time clare was last to leave before she left she told me "ill call you later".Five minutes later i heard the door open again "ok the doctor just informed me that he wants visitors to come in one at a time and i am going to let the young man that's in tears begging to see you in" she told me and left the room. I wonder who can this be i thought not interested then the door opened and my heart almost skipped a beat when i saw who it was i was going to yell when i saw Drew drop to his knees and cried next to my bed i wanted to hate him so badly but i couldn't he was my weakness and seeing him so vulnerable broke my heart even more. I wiped his tears away with my hand and right at this moment i didn't care what happened with that slut Bianca no matter what Drew proved he was mine by coming here today. "oh my god Alli this is all my fault just like Sav said you should of let him kick my ass i don't even know how to start i don't expect you to forgive me i wish i can take it all back i just want you to know Bianca is just a slut and means nothing to me and the scary part is" he said getting up from the floor" I think i am in love with you" he said looking at me oh my god Drew said he loves me keep it cool and i said" you think?"and smirked and he smiled widely" I don't think im in love with you Alli"he said and smiled while blushing "i love you too Drew" I told him "can you please come closer tall person I said letting out an shy laugh it didn't matter that he was the reason i was here in this hospital bed right about now all that matters was that Drew loved me i probably sound stupid right now but he is all that matters right at this moment. He moved closer and our faces were centimeters apart "just kiss me please" I told him desperate for his lips to touch mine. He did what i asked and kissed me this kiss was so soft and gentle but not after i got into it i tugged at his shirt weakly trying to get him closer to me he got the point and moved closer right about now i felt stupid about pulling that crazy stunt yesterday but i actually thought Drew didn't want me anymore now he loves me which is way better than wanting me. I pulled away reluctantly desperate for air he smiled and handed me the cutest teddy bear i have ever seen "i got you this and this" he said also handing me a red rose "aww thank you" I said gushing like a little school girl. He smirked and kissed me "Mmmkay so will you be my beautiful girlfriend again?" he asked sweetly but for some reason I was unsure I love him but I cant risk getting hurt again so I asked him" will I be able to trust you again Drew?" I asked him serious" yes like I said your mine and im yours only and i definitely mean it this time "he told me" then okay im giving you a chance again please don't ruin it "I told him then he kissed me when he pulled away he whispered I love you into my ear the way he said the words so close to me sent chills down my spine I love you too I whispered weakly suddenly getting tired it must be all of the medicine they are giving me I thought Drew hugged me and I smiled being in his arms felt so good I thought as drifted off to sleep in the man i love Drew Torres arms. Later on when I woke up Drew was gone I frowned and hugged my teddy bear he bought me he's at school then football practice I wont see him until like seven. I still feel weak so i decided to eat something maybe ill feel better so I ate what the nurse brought today mash potatoes and chicken it wasn't the best cooking but it tasted okay when i was finished i did feel way better. I wonder when i will be able to leave i feel fine and i want to get back to school already ive been here for three days and it feels like forever. the nurse came in the room and stared at me" well look at you all better just in time we ran more test and your fine but if this happens again we will have to send you to see a counselor we were suppose to send you now but i convinced the doctor you were fine without one do you think you are ready to go home Hun?" nurse Sarah asked me "yes!Please"i said a little too loud"ok Hun ill tell the doctor be back in an hour or so" she told me damn that long? I thought but i just nodded my head so i just took a shower thank god Jenna went to my house and helped sav bring me clothes to wear for when i leave because i don't know what sav would of brought me. **

**CHAPTER 3**

**When i got out of the shower i got dressed in my tight pink top my black skinny jeans my favorite black heels with my hair down in its natural waves by the time i got out of the bathroom the doctor and nurse was there the doctor did his last minute checkup and released me it was already 6 30 drew gets out at seven so i took a cab to degrassi to surprise him when i got to degrassi it was 7 03 so i stood outside the guys locker room drew was the first to come out of the room I jumped on him he smiled widely and said"babe!"and kissed me when we pulled away i smiled then owen came out"hey look at who's alive hey Alli i got fifty bucks the boiler room is free how about better yet freeby"owen said wiggling his eyebrows i looked down as my eyes watered now im the slut of the school I thought then I saw drew's fist clench "its really not worth it babe" I told him knowing he was about to kick Owens ass owen knew it too so he hurried out of the school "its just that people shouldn't talk to you like that" he told me with a serious expression "owen is just a jerk forget about him" I told him he nodded and smiled at me "im happy your better Alli '' he told me " are the teachers still here?'' I asked him "you mean the people who held us hostage yeah they leave at eight" I smirked "degrassi cant be that bad" I told him "we have an ugly ass uniform and look around all of these cops its like we are in prison" he said holding up a really ugly uniform "wow your right and eww that's so hideous but can you come with me to get the work I missed please…"I begged "fine let me tell Adam im going to be a little late" he said and I remained quiet as he told his brother he was going to be with me until curfew I knew that we was going to get my work hours before his curfew but drew just said that to spend time with me. I smiled as he put his arm around me as we walked around to each of my classes and collected all of the work I missed these three days it wasn't a lot of work but I am gifted so the work is twice as hard. When we finished collecting all of my work we exited degrassi. he held my hand as we walked to the car I smiled and kissed his cheek he blushed and I laughed. We got into his car he turned to face me and asked "so where do you want to go we got four hours until I have to go home." lets go to my place my parents are gone and sav is at holly j's" I told him smirking "sounds good he said whispering in my ear i shivered as his breath made contact with my skin and he smirked loving the affect he had on me I looked away blushing. He held my hand in his as he drove silently to my house I loved the fact that every single time he touched me I get Goosebumps. when we got to my house I ran inside "someone's eager to be home" he said smirking. "yeah" I said smiling "im going to use the bathroom ill be back babe" he said putting his stuff down and headed down the hall to the bathroom. then I heard his phone beep signaling he had a text I wasn't the type to look threw peoples stuff but I had a gut feeling that told me to look so I did it was a text from an unknown number "hey babe you still coming over tonight?" the text said I cant believe this im really tired of his games I heard the bathroom door close signaling that he was coming so I put his phone back and sat on the couch drew sat next to me and put his arm around me I flinched and he said "what's wrong babe?" anger build in within me as I showed him the text "this is what's wrong you just cant be satisfied with one girl" I said with tears in my eyes "ok first of all why were you looking threw my phone?" Drew said "don't try to change the subject drew now I am really done with you im so tired of your games if you cant be true to me then I don't want to be with you" I said to him and as soon as I did it looked like all of the blood drained from his face "im sorry babe please give me one chance and I promise I wont fuck up again I never been in a serious relationship before Jamie means nothing I love you" he told me" your out of chances you should have learned the first time and really that skank Jamie wow you must really like sluts im tired of your bullshit have fun with all of your girls cause you will never ever find another girl quite like me" I told him venom burning in each word he winced "I will never stop loving you Alli" he told me I rolled my eyes and said "psssh tell that to someone dumb enough like I was to actually believe you im done drew and this time I mean it". he looked hurt but at the moment I was too hurt to care drew picked up his things and left he slammed the door on his way out as soon as he left I let the tears I was holding in for so long escape my eyes but I didn't cry as much as I did the first time I found out drew was cheating on me I guess unknowingly my heart prepared for the worst and im glad it did I wiped my tears away and put a quote on my face book status showing I didn't care it said "out of all the stupid things I did I can still laugh at the fact that you are the biggest joke ever XD" and text Clare about what happened she was glad that I wasn't really hurt like I was before she liked my status and we laughed about it until was fully over him we even included Jenna and she made me feel better too sav came home and asked me "why did drew look so pissed ? Did he get his ass kicked I hope so that bastard why are you even talking to him?" "im not he can go to hell for all I care" I said kind of feeling like I was too harsh but quickly pushed that thought away sav smiled and headed upstairs. I showered and went to sleep happy that I was finally home. the next day at school Drew kept staring at me and trying to talk to me I just rolled my eyes trying so hard to hate him but there was a part of me that is still in love with me but I am trying to push that alli away im changing now and maybe it might be for the better I am never going to make the mistakes I made with drew again….I hope as long as I keep this alli locked up hopefully I can control my undying feelings for drew Torres.**


End file.
